So Close
by Dawger41
Summary: When Ava was released from the hospital she started to kill people while the police were looking for her. Now she is after Chelsea Brady. Can Bo and Hope find their daughter? Can Daniel find the woman he secretly loves? Or will they be too late.
1. Chapter 1

It was just like any other day in Salem. Maggie Horton was at Chez Rouge getting ready for the lunch crowd. Micky Horton was in his office looking at case files with EJ in the next room calling a client making sure everything was on track. Steve, Baby Joe, and Kayla were at the pub drinking some coffee talking to Max who was taking a break from helping in the kitchen. At Bo and Hope's, Hope was feeding Ciara and also on the phone talking with her step-daughter Chelsea who was on her way to work at Titan where she was interning with her cousin and best friend Stephanie. Bo and Roman were at the station talking about what their day was going to look like. Marlena and John were walking hand in hand across the park and as they walked they saw Alice who was feeding the birds with Lucas and Allie. Yep, everybody in Salem was doing great except for Daniel who was sitting in his office with a gigantic hangover.

At Daniel's office Lexie walks in looking at her clipboard not noticing Daniel who was clearly hung over.

"Daniel I was wondering if you could look over a case of mine, my patient has a strange rash and I can't identify with it." Lexie asks still looking at her clipboard.

"Sure thing just give me a couple minutes." Daniel says rubbing his eyes.

Lexie looks up at Daniel and sees that he is in bad shape.

"What happened to you?" She asks.

"I may have over done it last night." Daniel says.

"I can see that are you sure you are fit to be working today." Lexie says.

"Yes for sure I just need a major dose of caffeine." Daniel says getting up and getting a cup of coffee from his personal coffee maker.

"Daniel this isn't like you, can I ask why you decided to get plastered last night?" Lexie asks.

"It was nothing just a lot on my mind." Daniel says.

"Would one of those be Chelsea Brady?" Lexie asks.

"No." Daniel says quickly.

"Right, just get some coffee and take it easy today; and lets not have this happen again okay." Lexie says leaving Daniel's office.

After she leaves Daniel sips his coffee and stares into nowhere thinking about what Chelsea said to him the night before. " Look Daniel do what you want but I am done I can't keep doing this. I just want to know why you can never let me all the way in, but don't worry because I'm done. you got your wish I hope your happy." Chelsea said to him as she walked away. Daniel shakes his head as he remembers what she said to him.

At Titan Chelsea walks into her conjoined office that she shares with Stephanie who was already typing away at her computer.

"Hey sunshine." Stephanie says looking at Chelsea's face.

"Shut up." Chelsea says sarcastically.

"So you and Daniel didn't go well last night I'm gonna take it." Stephanie says.

"Well as usual he approached me, we had a great conversation he starts to let me in and the bolts." Chelsea says as she puts her purse under her desk.

"I'm sorry honey." Stephanie says.

"Yeah well I'm not, I'm done with him you know if he wants to run he can run I'm not chasing him anymore." Chelsea says as she sits down.

"Do you really mean that? Stephanie asks.

"Yes." Chelsea says quickly.

"Okay if you say so I've got to go talk to the guys upstairs about he new shipment, I'll see you at the meeting later okay." Stephanie says as she gets up to leave.

"Bye." Chelsea says as she leaves.

Alone in her office Chelsea daydreams about what Daniel said to her the night before.

"I do care about you, that is why we can't be together." Daniel said to her and she replied. "That doesn't make any sense I know you want to be with me I can see it every time you look at me." she said to him.

"We can't okay, we just can't." Daniel said to her.

Chelsea quickly gets out of her daydream and begins to get on with her day.


	2. Chapter 2

At the police station Bo and Roman are talking about Ava and what her next move is going to be.

"Have you talked to Steve today?" Roman asks.

"Yeah he's at the pub with Kay he's going to stop by a little later." Bo said while looking at the board they set up for the search for Ava who was missing. On the board their was a picture of Ava and al of the information they had on her. There was information about the plane crash about her childhood with her father. Their were reports of him abusing her and drugging her.

The reason why Bo and the police station was trying to find Ava is because she was found to be linked to four murders that began happening the minute she was released from the hospital. They began finding evidence that she was the one the killed them. The only weird part is that none of the murders were of people everybody knew. They were of loners nobody Bo and Roman were related to or of anybody they knew. Nobody knew who they were.

"I just don't understand why Ava killed these people, do you think she even knew them?" Bo asks.

"I don't know but I'm keeping cop cars around Steve and Kayla's apartment and the pub." Roman says.

Just then Steve walks into where Bo and Roman are standing.

"Hy man where's Kayla and the baby?" asks Bo.

"I left them at the pub they're gonna hang out there with Max and your ma." Steve says. "Good idea." Roman says.

"Yeah so where are we at?" Steve asks looking at the board.

"Honestly we haven't found anything in 9 days." Roman says.

"Well, we can't give up she's not done killing I know Ava, she's playing with our heads. It won't be long before she tries to kill Kayla or me or somebody we know." Steve says. "Yeah I know that's why I put a cop on Hope as well as Ma." Bo says.

"That's good I've got some of my men looking after Kayla and Stephanie along with the baby." Steve says.

"Good, we just have to keep a look out she is out there, we have got to find her." Roman says.

Daniel walks out of his office and into the lobby where Hope is sitting with Ciara who is in her stroller in the lobby.

"Mrs. Brady." Daniel says surprised.

"Hello Dr. Jonas." Hope says getting up.

"Everything is alright I hope." Daniel says.

"Yes everything is fine we're just here for Ciara's checkup." Hope says.

"Oh." Daniel says.

" How's everything with you?" Hope asks.

"Great you know, I'm working a lot." Daniel says.

"Working." Hope says.

"Yes working." Daniel says.

"You mean you haven't been spending time with Chelsea?" Hope asks looking for some answers from the man that has made her step-daughter so confused.

"Chelsea and I are friends so yes we do hang out from time to time Mrs. Brady." Daniel says.

"Friends." Hope says.

"Just friends nothing else, no matter what you and your husband may thing nothing more is going on." Daniel says as Hope raises her eyebrow at him.

Then a nurse walks through, "Mrs. Brady their ready for you now." the nurse says.

"Okay thank you." Hope says to the nurse.

"Well good luck." Daniel says as he turns around to leave.

Hope watches him leave knowing something is going on between him and Chelsea.


End file.
